


Pedazo de Mi Corazón

by RandomReader13



Series: Dark Angels and Demon Brats [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Found Families, Gen, I've been waiting to use that tag lmao, Jason Todd is a good brother, Mara is an angel, Medical Procedures, No editing we die like mne, Oh wait, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Sickfic, That's what it is guys I don't make the rules, The League of Assassins (mentioned), Why is that not a tag????, bc you can never having the fluff, fuck you dc, i wrote this in like 40 mins, i wrote this instead of going to class, sorta - Freeform, we don't deserve her, without the angst, yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomReader13/pseuds/RandomReader13
Summary: The League teaches that one must always be strong. Jason doesn't agree.(set after chapter 7 of DA&DB)





	Pedazo de Mi Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of looking up Spanish lullabies while doing my homework at night after a long day. So now y'all get this bc I have no self control ;)  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Kudos/Comments make my day!

Jason was sitting at the table, frowning over inventory reports, when he heard it. The apartment was ridiculously large for Gotham, with two bedrooms and a small kitchen separated from the main living room by an island, but that didn’t mean the walls were thick. He stood up, creeping over to the bedroom he and Mara shared. One hand automatically fell to his knife as he silently eased open the door. The whimpering grew louder and Jason let his hand drop from the knife, a frown furrowing his brow as he carefully closed the door behind him.

“Mara?” he asked, keeping his voice low. The whimpering stuttered as the girl curled on the bed covered her mouth. Jason sighed softly and took the three steps to kneel beside the bed. “Hey. How bad?”

“I am fine,  Mudarris,” she whispered. “I apologize for bothering you.”

The curtains shifted in the air conditioning and a flash of light crossed Mara’s face, sparking off the tear tracks running down her cheeks. Jason’s heart clenched. “None’a that. You just got stabbed, you can cry about it.”

“I am not weak-” she cut herself off with a gasping sob.

Jason rested a hand on her back. “Come on, you gotta roll over so I can take a look. It shouldn’t hurt this bad.”

Mara rolled onto her back and Jason clicked the light on. Her eyes were red, her bottom lip bleeding lightly where she’d bit it. Jason grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom and scrubbed his hands. When he removed the bandages, Jason frowned. “It...looks fine. For a stab wound, that is.” He gently prodded at the skin surrounding the stab. Mara gasped. Jason frowned harder. He cleaned the wound, keeping a careful eye on Mara as he did so, and finally sat back on his heels. “I can’t find anything out of the ordinary. It shouldn’t hurt this bad unless-” He paused and slowly narrowed his eyes. “Mara?”

“Yes,  Mudarris?” she whispered.

“Have you been taking your pain medications?”

The silence answered his question. Jason grit his teeth and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Mara-”

“I can be strong,” she protested. Seeing how she couldn’t speak above a whisper, Jason wasn’t buying it.

“You don’t have to be strong about being stabbed,” he said, a bit sharper than he intended. He got up, heading to the kitchen to grab the bottle of meds Leslie had given him and a glass of water. Back in their room, Mara had curled into a ball again. Jason grimaced but slid an arm around her back. “I’m sorry but you gotta sit up.” Once she was propped against the pillows, Jason handed her the pills and water. “Now take your goddam pills, kid. Even I take pain meds when I get stabbed, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Actually, it depended on the severity of the stab wound, but he wasn’t about to tell _her_ that. Mara grimaced but swallowed the pills.

“Thank you.” Jason put away the first aid kit and came back to pull a chair up beside her bed. Mara frowned up at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Gotta make sure the meds kick in,” Jason said, settling back in the chair. Mara looked away.

“You do not need to trouble yourself for me,  Mudarris,” she whispered.

He sighed. “Please call me Jason, Mara? I’m not your teacher right now.”

“What are you, then?” Mara blanched a little at her own boldness but Jason just smiled.

“I’m kinda your cousin. Kinda your brother.”

Mara flinched at that. “But we are not related.”

“Technically I’m not related to Damian, either.” Jason shrugged, arms slung over the backrest of the chair. “Family is about caring for each other, not blood.”

“I do not understand why you care about me.”

“The heart doesn’t make sense like...97% of the time.” Jason leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I care about you because you’re smart and kind and funny and deserve better than what you got.” He watched her face twist slightly. “I know you don’t believe me, but if you gave me a chance...I think I could prove it to you.”

“I am nothing but an assassin that failed to distinguish myself, nothing but an emergency heir.”

“Your worth has nothing to do with your skills or birthright,” Jason said. Mara just looked away. He sighed. “Alright, let’s get you settled.” He helped her slide back down in the bed and arranged the pillows. She watched him unblinkingly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jason didn’t know what to say and Mara was clearly exhausted, awake only because of the pain in her stomach. He could tell when the painkillers kicked in because her shoulders released a little and her face smoothed out. She still didn’t sleep, though, and he could tell from the way she wrapped her arms around herself that the pain wasn’t gone, only dulled.

Jason bit his lip and glanced around the room. He cleared his throat. He hadn’t done this in years -- League members were supposed to be always silent, always shadows -- but his body remembered how and the words emerged slowly from murky half-memories, splattered with green.

“Duérmete mi niña, duérmete mi amor~”

Mara went stiff and he carefully didn’t look at her, keeping his gaze fixed on an abstract painting on the wall. If he tilted his head to the left it kind of looked like two colorful birds dancing around each other.

Mara very, very slowly relaxed as he kept singing. Jason focused hard on the painting and not on the hazy memories of gentle arms and a soft voice. He didn’t stop singing until Mara’s breathing slowed and her head sunk into the pillow. Jason smiled sadly as he finished the song.

“Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna hear the rendition of this song I've been listening to on repeat for three days here ya go: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACUsSZgQ4e0  
> My ethnically-mixed Jason headcanon is going very well, thank you for asking.


End file.
